Don't tell anyone
by Mathilde C.Castle
Summary: 8 years ago. The story starts there. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

It's been 8 years, 8 years she had disappeared. Eight years to convince himself that she wasn't dead. Nobody believed him, "She is still alive, I know it, I feel it!", he had shout for the umpteenth time, sweating in his bed. She, the woman he loved for over one decade.

When he had met her for the very first time, immediately, he wanted to annoy her, in the good way of course. Make her smile, smile to the life. Then over two years at her side, he had started to feel some strong feelings for her, too strong that he dared not to talk about it.

_Flash Back_

_It was a day like any other, he had brought two coffees, one for her and the other one for him. It was a day like every day at the precinct. They had ended the investigation in two weeks, it was the time he suffered, watching her with an other guy. He had worked with this man, somehow because he didn't like him. This man stole his muse, his...everything._

_What he didn't know is that at the end of this day, after had finished the investigation and the paperwork, she had thought, so much think that she had broke up with her boy friend. For him._

_The funny part in this, neither she nor he, known about the feeling for each other. Clearly, he was hurt and annoyed by the fact that this Demming was in her life, and clearly, she didn't wanted continue her relationship with Demming because she, more or less, wanted to give a try to him, Castle uh, Rick_

_It was at the end of this afternoon, where she had tried to tell some things, to admit things in front of him, but she hadn't succeeded. His ex-wife, the intruder had cut her in her momentum. That moment was so hard to handle. She saw him and this chick, leave the precinct like an happy couple. She was simply was the end of this afternoon that she disappeared with a broken heart._

_End of the flash back_

It was a day like any other, eight years day to day, she had disappeared. He was going to drown his sorrows in alcohol, was about to serve a glass, when a very familiar ringtone attracted his gestures to his computer (he didn't wrote a lot since her disappearance, Nikki destroying him from within), he had receive an email.

An unknown address, intrigued, he opened the email. A link. A simple link here in the window of conversation.

One inscription :

" two a.m tonight. ID: nikkiB password: rookC".

He didn't know what was that and he thought a joke, probably. A little flame of hope lit his ocean eyes, which hadn't changed with age.

Fortunately he hasn't touched to his scotch-whisky bottle because he past the evening with his daughter. Alexis had released herself from her job as a reporter in the west to join him at the loft. She knew how hard it was for him to handle "the day of her supposed death or disappearance". He prefers to say disappearance, because he doesn't want to think that she is dead. It wasn't possible, she cannot be dead, otherwise his life has no meaning.

He had stopped to write, his fans still waited after the third Nikki Heat novel. He had let it where he had stopped it, eight years before at the third chapter, when she had disappeared. He no longer went out, or only for the party required of famous writers, every times he tried to sound the best of himself but it was only a mask in front of the media, for the pictures.

He didn't return to the 12th, fears that the memories haunt him at night. Lost in his thoughts about all of that, Alexis brought him to the reality telling him she had to go, that it was getting pretty late. He assured her that he would go to sleep early, and don't do stupid things.

A few minutes after the departure of Alexis, the temptation was too big, he took a glass of whisky, and thought about this mysterious email. He had to wait till 2 a.m, and see the result. He had the ID, the password and the time of the connection, so why not ? Anyway, he would've not sleep before 4 or 5 a.m. Yes, one thing never has change with Richard Castle, that was the curiosity.

* * *

_**Note**: 1 - It's the first time I publish something, I wrote this fiction in my native language so I tried to translate it in english. In french there is a lot of conjugation and sometimes we can't translate it in english, I did what I did, that's all ! Oh and, it's after _"the Deadly Game" _I watched it yesterday again and.. yeah I know another fic on this. I don't know if I'll write more. _

_2 - This fanfiction belongs to me but Castle isn't mine. _

_3 - Yeah that's sad, but I don't know why write happy fanfics is more difficult. or maybe it's me x). _

_4 - Hope you won't be depress after it xD _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I did what I could! Again, I wasn't supposed to continue this fic :P But I did it for friends and people who wanted more, i'm glad you liked the first "chapter". I'm not so what I wrote is really good, but at least, I did something!

Tell me what you're thinking about it and if you don't understand stuff ect..

Enjoy the reading :D

* * *

1:38 a.m, on the digital clock of his office, in front of him: the computer. 22 minutes left, and he will know, know what is this mysterious e-mail. If it was a joke or something more serious, which he doubted a lot. Well, there was a thing who tickled him: today was may 17th , day to day, she had disappeared. This detail who retained him from sleep. He watched out the clock, hoping time time scrolls fasters. But one second stays one second and one minute is one minute.

Now ten minutes that he was setting time, with an empty look. But his mind what full of thoughts, memories of "her".

Already five years, five years that he forced himself to not think about her, and act like she was still here, but it was so hard. Every coffees, every places they went, every single conversation weren't forgot. How could you forget that? He immersed himself in his memories again, it was feeling so good : where she was here always ready to pinch his ears because he acted like a clown or said something funny but she didn't want to laugh. Pinch his ears because he listened to her phone call.

At within, he liked when she did that. His thoughts were so deep that time has past, it was now 1:58 a.m. 2 (damn) minutes. 2 little minutes and he will know if his presentiments were true. 59. Time to go. Click on the link, time to write this precious ID, and the password. Here it was. 2:00 a.m. Doubts took him again, what will he find? What if all his hope will be destroyed only in few seconds? " I press or I do not press this enter button?" he wondered.

When his finder touched the button, he did not realized his gesture, and what he just triggered. What all of this will have in repercussion in his near future.

The server took some time before accessing to the informations. A text was being downloaded while a video was waiting to be launched. A video ? Asked himself Rick. "How interesting is that? Hope it will be a good info" sarcasm, got him.

The video tempted him, the play button begged him "play me, play me!" still his curiosity talking for him, of course. And again, the doubt who caught him was impossible, he didn't know _yet_.

"Should I? Damn, what do I lose?" and clicked on the trackpad.

The video starts in the total darkness, with obscure and incomprehensible noises. Suddenly, a street. He didn't know if that what in live or not, considering in this video it was dark as well as New York right now. This street, oh gosh he recognized it. This street was on their first investigation together! When Harrison Tisdale took him in "hostage". That was exactly it, but why? By the way, this street was next to the Old Hunt, bar he had brought to drown his sorrow.

Anyway, in this video who continued to being the darkness, a shadow showed up all of sudden.

This figure her shapes. Even after years he could recognize her, she was hiding from something, someone and finally run until the stairs. Another camera following her thought this place, seems to be an airport.

Abruptly, a voice comes out of the video, a voice he didn't hear since 8 years. His heart stopped for a few second, he stepped away from the computer of a couple of centimeters while having a panic and surprised face. He was freeze. Speechless.

This same voice whispered "Always, save me like you always did" No! It seriously wasn't possible ! So she was alive ? But.. no no no his brain couldn't handle that. But another voice stopped him in his panic thoughts. A electronic one. This means no good, he thought.

"You have no idea in what you got into. You have one week until she dies. Don't-tell-anyone"

And then the image of the woman that he loves disappears.


End file.
